mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
There's a Storm Coming
"There's a Storm Coming" '''is the 24th episode and the finale of Season 1. It first aired on September 15, 2014. Plot It's been a year since Skylar arrived at Mighty Med Hospital, so they throw a party as to not focus on the negative--she's gone a year without powers. The festivities are cut short, however, when Horace discovers that if Skylar doesn't get her powers within the next few hours, she'll die. Kaz and Oliver retrieve her powers from The Annihilator's lair, but accidentally bring The Annihilator himself to Mighty Med. Skylar finally has the chance to fight her nemesis. Meanwhile, Wallace and Clyde trick Alan into betraying Horace and steal the Dyad of Nebulon, restoring their former supervillain self, Catastrophe. Story It's been a year since Skylar lost her powers, so Oliver and Kaz decide to throw her a party to celebrate their one-year anniversary of friendship. But when they learn that Skylar is in danger of losing her powers permanently, Oliver and Kaz decide to try and help. They take her DNA sample from her, and when they give the sample to Horace, they find out that she will also die if she doesn't get her powers. So they go to the Mighty Med prison an search of help from Experion, who tells them where to find the Building which her powers are hidden. Meanwhile, Wallace and Clyde discover Alan's comic book and figure out its about Mighty Med. After finding Alan, they trick him into bringing them the other half of their amulet, and after receiving it from Alan, Wallace and Clyde lock him in their room, tied up to a chair. They connect the two parts and bust into Mighty Med. With the Annihilator in his lair, Kaz and Oliver try to sneak out of the building, with Skylar's powers hidden behind Oliver's back. As the Annihilator chokes Oliver, Kaz zaps his pipes with a freezeray, causing the room to fill with smoke. As soon as the room clears, it shows that the two escaped through the vents. When back at Mighty Med, Kaz realizes he lost his phone, showing in the next scene that Experions downloading a access code, while Megahurtz gets mad that they didn't visit him. Soon they break through the wall and escape the prison. Soon Catastrophie makes it into Mighty Med, looking for Horace. Seconds later, Experion and Megahurtz come in to defeat Skylar. Crusher then enters and helps Kaz defeat the villains as Oliver brings Skylar her powers. Memorable Quotes Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *Jake Short as Oliver *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm *Devan Leos as Alan Diaz Recurring Cast *Carlos Lacámara as Horace Diaz *Augie Isaac as Gus *Randy & Jason Sklar as Wallace and Clyde *Jeremy Howard as Philip Villains *Chase Austin as Experion *James Ryen as Megahertz *Derek Mears as Catastrophe Trivia *This episode is the second special 1 hour episode in Season 1 and this series, the first being Saving the People Who Save People. **Although Saving the People Who Save People was a 45-minute episode, so this could be viewed as the first 1 hour episode. *This episode is the season finale of Season 1 of Mighty Med. * The name "Skoliver" is used for the first time onscreen. ** The same applies to Kaziver. *This episode marks: **The first appearence of The Annihilator and Catastrophe. **The return of Megahertz and Experion ** The beginning of the 'Evil Skylar' arc *Skylar getting a white streak in her hair is similar to '''Rogue in Marvel's X-Men Comics. *Skylar gets her powers back but turns evil due to to The Annihilator tampering with them. *This is a Season Finale Cliffhanger since Skylar is trying to destroy Kaz, Oliver, Horace, Alan, and Mighty Med since she turned evil. *This is the third time Horace's time freeze failed to work. **The first being Saving the People Who Save People and second being Frighty Med. *When Alan dropped the Diad of Nebulon into the supernova, it was likely a parody of The Lord of the Rings. *Skylar kissed Oliver on the cheek for the second time. *The Crusher spoke for the first time (and only) time. Gallery Userbox Episodes Videos Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes with Horace Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Episodes that have aired in 2014 Category:Episodes with Experion Category:Episodes with the Crusher Category:Episodes with Megahertz Category:Episodes with Fight Scenes Category:Episodes, where Skylar has powers Category:Episodes that premiered in September Category:Evil Skylar Arc Category:The Annihilator Arc